With rapid development of mobile communication technology, network technology, liquid crystal display technology and the like, it is common to inquire information resources through some handheld display apparatus, and it is very convenient to carry and use this kind of small-scale display apparatus, such as mobile phone, MP4, handheld computer and the like.
In order to facilitate user's inquiry and operation, various information can be set for a certain object for display; for example, for a certain contact in an contact list, a first display information can be set as index (abstract) information (such as name) of the contact, and a second display information also can be set to include detailed information of the contact, such as phone number, email address, company that the contact belongs to and position in the company. However, with the increase in different types of display information of the same object, it becomes increasingly important to simplify a switching display operation between display information so as to improve user's experience.
Still taking contact list of a mobile phone as an example, an explanation will be made for a display method of different display information in the prior arts. The contact list generally stores a plurality of contacts (objects), and each of the contacts includes a plurality types of display information, which for example can be a list formed by names of a plurality of contacts as shown in FIG. 1, and also can be a business card containing detailed information of the contact as shown in FIG. 2. When a switching is performed between two types of display information, it is required to click and activate one of the display information by a button or a touch screen to achieve display of the other information. This display method takes a long time to make a response, and the efficiency thereof is relatively low.